Black & White
by TipTopTaterTots
Summary: It was purely bad fortune the she found herself in the company of the one that found cause to hate her most. For now she would play the unwitting accomplice, but soon he would discover just how capable the little human truly was. Nuada/OC Rated M later on.
1. Little Human

**Ok so this is my first ever piece of work. I'm sure there are mistakes** **galore, so if you must flame, be somewhat gentle.**

Sensing the noise nearby I shifted to flatten myself against the wall. No way in hell I could let father find out I had defied his orders, and had secretly tagged along on this outing. It wasn't hard, once the alarm went off everyone had scrambled as fast as they could to mobilize and my lingering presence had gone entirely unnoticed. Traveling on foot was the stealthiest way, I mused to myself, the experience would be well worth the potential imprisonment he would surely subject me to if caught. Packing the bag with the book, I tossed the iPod and the headphones in behind it just in case. No sense in going silently, it was better to blend in with the rest of the punk kids that loitered around under the bridge.

The mounting excitement was almost too much to bear, the troll market was a fabled bedtime story father had continuously read during my childhood. No one had ever seen it in this lifetime save the creatures that supposedly inhabited it. Though what I had seen and what others believed was real, was a fine line between fantasy and insanity. Growing up in the BPRD, often times those lines dissipated and the real world started peeking through. Monsters, non-humans and those kinds of things became second nature to me. While people read about these fables, I was living them. So it was only right that my father would swear me to the safety of the headquarters. 'The things you see here Marley' he would muse 'are tame in comparison to what is hidden in the shadows' He was right, I had only ever traveled within the headquarters, never out there, and never alone as I was now.

Red and Blue had gone ahead with Liz and I managed to slip past everyone while that tool Manning had been briefing everyone on their tasks for tonight. The trash truck was ahead a bit, but thankfully I had parked the huffy close by the gate. Donning my hoodie and swinging the bag behind me, I took off pedaling as fast as humanly possible. As much as I wanted to venture out, I didn't feel as strongly about going alone, my best chance was to have the team close by in the event I did run into some trouble.

The bridge was just up ahead, Manning had set up video outposts at all corners surrounding it. Blue and Krauss were accompanying Red, while the rest of the agents patrolled nearby with Manning and Liz. Coming to a stop, nearby trash heaps provided cover for the bike. The rest of the way would have to be made on foot. The anxiety was starting to set in. A lifetime of fantasies were almost within my grasp. Many people my age were settling down and starting families, I was here, 27 years old, hiding in a pile of trash. Hopefully waiting for entrance to a fabled underground civilization, how could I ever be so lucky?

Bracing myself to begin moving, walls afforded me cover to begin inching closer and closer to where Red and Blue were heading. I could see that hideous thing holding the cat, knowing Red must be itching to pounce to save the feline. Fragglewumps were notorious for decimating the cat population in areas they frequented. Before I could move again Red had bounded up to the creature, Blue trailing behind him with that damn canary in tow. It was amazing how such a small bird could frighten monstrous creatures like Fragglewumps. Whatever they possessed it must have been enough to force the thing to lead Red and Blue to what they were looking for. Glancing around the trash piles I spotted a tattered blanket, to Manning and the rest of the crew, i'd be just another beggar on the street. I strapped the knapsack to my front and wrapped the blanket around myself.

Along with the bulkiness of the hoodie and the bag tied around my waist the blanket became like a second skin over me. Filling up a trash bag with junk. I sauntered, practicing a crooked gait towards where Red had last been spotted. To outside eyes I was just another homeless person foraging for cans. Clearing the line of sight, my pace increased until I came upon the unconscious form of the Fragglewump, the fist sized bruise was a tell tell sign Red had more than enough of it's ill-tempered refusal. Noises suddenly permeated the small tunnel area. Gears, something mechanical was moving nearby, up ahead I could see Red, Blue, and the tinman walking through the hole that had abruptly appeared in the dead end wall. Taking off in a fast sprint I hurried to catch up, the last thing I wanted was to miss my chance to slip in behind them and be left twiddling my thumbs while they were living my dream.

The panels that compromised the door were beginning to close, a running leap and I dove through, the cloth caught on a snag and was left lodged in the closed panels. I was in, but quickly realized my clever disguise hadn't come with me. So here I was, a human in the midst of non-humans, a sore thumb. Yanking the baggy hood over my head and lowering my gaze, avoiding anything that came in close proximity, I trudged slowly and carefully. Blue was just up ahead, something had caught his attention, and as he was the only person closely available I decided to tag along with him. Entering into a nearby shop he disappeared from my view. Trolls were everywhere, among Goblins, Elfs, Gnomes, and other things that weren't even listed in my book. The excitement was hardly bearable, what historian wouldn't give their right arm to be where I now stood. Giddy couldn't describe what I was feeling at that moment. As they usually did, that's when everything turned to shit. One big mother of a troll came busting his way through the crowd, and seemed to be heading our way. As versed as Blue was in the art of combat, he couldn't hold up against this angry behemoth. Prying open the door, I rushed through, looking left and right for Blue.

"Blue!" I called out, trying to be a quite as I could, not to alert the brute wandering about on the other side.

"Lee what on earth are you doing here" Blue interjected appearing as if by magic. "It's too dangerous for a human to be here alone and unprotected, what would your father have to say!"

"We have bigger fish to fry right now Blue, big damn troll heading this way, and he's not looking too friendly"

"Mr. Wink" a voice called out from behind Blue. "He's after me, after the piece" a pale woman stepped forward into view, coming up beside Blue.

"Where he is, my brother is not far behind, we must leave..now!"

Ushering me and the mystery lady towards the back door, A deep rumbling commenced through the floorboards, moving up through the walls before they imploded into a cloud of wood and glass. The troll from before stamping through what was left of the doorway.

"Mr. Wink I presume" Blue uttered still moving to the back. Turning to speak "Lee I think you and the Princess should be leaving now"

Grabbing her hand I shouldered the creaky wooden door, dragging her lithe frame behind me. All the sounds of a struggle could be heard back in the building. He needed help.

"Red!" he couldn't have gone far, the market looked large, but closed enough he should have been able to hear me, even faintly.

"You are not scared" the Princess spoke, lightly tracing the palm of my hand. Drawing it back, I called out for Red again, with no answer still.

"Scared?" belting out a breathy laugh "i'd much rather be in the presence of these beings than humans"

Crashing through the wall Blue and the brute were still locked together in combat. Grabbing the Princesses hand again I started running to Tinman, who came into view just ahead.

"Mrs. Thornton how did you get here!" Raising a gloved hand to interject once more, I cut him off mid stride.

"Look you can puff smoke at me later ok, but Blue is having a spot of trouble, you need to get Big Reds ass down here and fast ja?"

"I think" the pale woman said, slipping out of my grasp to look behind us "it's too late for that"

Meeting the object of her gaze, came a figure, tall and pale. Cutting a swath through the crowd, walking with intense purpose and the most menacing scowl etched upon his face. Coming to rest only steps away.

The princess started backing away, forcefully pushing me towards Tinman, fear clouded her eyes "he won't hesitate to cut you down where you stand, he despises your kind"

"my kind?" I protested, daring to penetrate his stare. Unlike his sister, his lips were stained black, along with the shadow framing his golden eyes. He was truly a magnificent sight to behold.

"You, the proud, empty, hollow things that you are" His words cut like a knife through me. "that take what you want without any regard for anything but yourselves, selfish creatures" Vitriol lingered as he brought a hand up to sight, a shining orb seemingly floating with his palm.

Before I could open my mouth to rebut an overwhelming tiredness came upon me. Sounds around became distorted, like being surrounded by a tunnel. I started stumbling erratically, my arms grew heavy and I nearly fell to my knees until arms came forward to catch me before I could hit the ground. Looking up disgust still lingered on his face, probably at the mere touch of what he considered a lowly human. In my delirium I brought a finger to his lips, tracing the arch of the stained flesh.

"you know for a such a hateful person" my words were coming slower now, under heavy lids, his gaze never left mine "you have very pretty eyes"

Sleep had all but taken hold, but I swore before that final calm claimed me I heard him speak once more.

'Sleep now little human, for tomorrow we have much to do'


	2. A New Friend and Enemy

The sensation of water running down my face brought me to, waking not in my room as I was used to, but in a dark tunnel stained with years of abandonment and misuse. I tried wiping the dripping condensation off my face, only to find my arms were chained above my head. The sounds they made, echoing long down the empty underpasses, as I tried to free myself to no use. My shoulders now ached from the task, trying any position to bring relief, but finding none. A faint glow was emitting from the end of one of the shafts, and with it a sweet melody began to grow.

"I see our captive is awake Mr. Wink"

Turning to the sound, he was there, without any indication. His movements were stealthy, if not downright silent. Breathing heavily, and drenched in sweat, he stood swinging a large silver lance. What light that could reach down here danced over the shiny metal bringing it into frightening perspective. Wearing only trousers and that ever present scowl, he crouched bringing us face to face.

"Your friends must be worried sick at your absence" the smirk appeared, parting those black lips to flash a hint of teeth. Reaching forward, he moved a wayward lock of hair, gently tucking it back with the rest. "the one they call Abraham was particularly distressed to have you back"

"My father didn't raise a coward, i'm more than capable of taking care of myself" I returned the scowl, he nodded, lightly chuckling as he twanged the chains that held me to the wall.

"Yes, you certainly seem capable, i'm sure you could free yourself from those chains if you so desired"

"Why am I here?"

"For precisely one reason...collateral, your friends can either bring me the piece my dear sister possesses, or they can be witness to your death. Nothing plays more into decisions like that of human emotions..." To drive the argument home, the lance tip came up to rest against my throat. "...and one less human in the world makes no difference to me"

"So what's the plan, just keep me chained up all day?" I began chuckling, breaking out into a wide grin "at this rate i'll expire long before you can get your hands on whatever trinket it is you're searching for, you really did pick the worse person to kidnap."

"Well you did throw yourself at me, I figured that was a best a sign as any"

"First off, you drugged me with your little magic ball of bullshit" keeping my composure was hard, inside I was absolutely livid, he was good, knew just what buttons to push to put the ball back into his court. "It was either fall backwards, or fall forwards, it's not like I possessed the mindset to choose exactly how I wanted to hit the ground."

"You staggered right to me and fell into my arms, you even said 'you have pretty eyes' now does that sound like an unfortunate accident?"

"I'm surprised you caught me, judging my what your sister said, as much as you hate humans i'd figure you would have rather let me fall than touch a lowly human."

"Lowly yes, but you serve a purpose, and for now it's a purpose I require"

* * *

It seemed to be that the gigantic Mr. Wink was to serve as my bodyguard/babysitter. A job he didn't take lightly. Everywhere I was, he was too, and always two steps behind. The chain that held me, cinched tightly around my waist, leading off into the hand of My. Wink. As if I was the dog he was walking. The elven prince had been off to his own devices for most of the days I had been down here. Putting faith in his big friend to ensure I didn't scamper off to throw a cog into his master plans.

"So" Twirling the chain around in my hand, scattering up the debris that built around it. "I'm guessing he calls you Wink because of the eye thing right?" I waved over my own, I wasn't entirely sure he could even understand what I was saying. The resulting yank on the chain pretty much answered the question for me. Nearly busting my ass I regained my footing and snatched the chain back my way in anger.

"You don't have to be an ass about it, it was just a question. You seemed to be nicer than him, but now i'm not so sure you're any different"

He began to mumble his intelligible troll speak, raising a metallic fist up, showing the broken nuts, bolts, and panels that compromised the artificial appendage all the while pointing around as bits and pieces fell away.

"I guess Red didn't take it easy on you did he?, that arm packs a hellacious punch, i'm surprised you still have it at all"

Dragging the chain over to where he continued on about the contraption, I glanced further at the damage Red and five-fingered Mary had inflicted. Entire strips of metal would have to be replaced, but the sheer intricacy of such a device was far out of my league to fix.

"I'm afraid I don't know much about prosthetics like this" Reaching into the bag at my side, rummaging into the different pockets, I felt what I was looking for. The purple scarf was only a temporary fix, binding the fabric tightly around the interior lent enough support before it would seriously need to be repaired again.

"I can't say how much it'll help, maybe a week tops, before you really need to get it looked at." Bringing the bandaged contraption to his face, he flexed the fingers and played with the wrist movement, now working a bit better than a few minutes before. Grunting in return for the service, he now offered the hand to me. I was a bit wary of his intentions, but ha

ving had many attempts to dispose of me, it was safe to say maybe he was a troll true to his task. Placing my small hand in his, the metallic fingers engulfed mine and he took all care not to shake my arm loose from the socket.

"Trying to sway help to your cause?"

Him again, I wasn't so sure he didn't possess the ability to teleport. Mr. Wink dropped my hand in a instant at the sight of him. "I wouldn't bother, your sweet words would have no effect on my friend"

"I don't think being nice is some grand scheme, do you really think all humans are just the scum of the earth tricksters?"

"Your kind have proven time and again, that nothing can still their greed and hatred for anything that is different"

"There you go again with 'my kind'. Quit pretending like you know anything about us humans, you're not exactly the innocent earth loving creature you present yourself as...you think I don't know who you are, the things you've done?"

The ashen hand shot out to grasp my throat. Taken aback at the sudden intrusion, I could only whimper as the nails dug themselves into my skin. It had unnerved him, the tirade, and now the tight composure he tried to hard to maintain began to slip. Gripping his forearm I tried anything that would loosen the inhuman grip, clawing, beating, digging into his skin, but it did nothing.

"Things i've done human" the last word coming through clenched teeth "will pale in comparison to the what will happen to your kind if I ever get my hands on that which I search for"

Releasing me to the hard ground, breaths came at a uneven speed as the blood came rushing back to my face. Pacing before me, the anger was still mounting, maybe this time the cat and mouse game we played had been taken further than I wanted or anticipated. It was at this moment I had pondered if he was tiring of the baggage that was my imprisonment. I'd seen first hand what that lance could do.

Struggling to swallow, I crouched down on all fours, anything to bring some comfort to the bruised flesh. Glancing ahead I could see him stepping forward again. Pitching myself backwards, I brought up my hands to shield my face and neck from the renewed assault, but it never came. Instead fingers grasped my wrists, slowly prying them away as easily as you could a child's. I expected to be met with the same rage filled persona as before, but surprisingly it was a look of distress and defeat.

His breathing shuddered as he gazed on the growing wounds he had just inflicted, this was a whole different side to the madness. One filled with rage and aggression, with hatred for anything and everything human, and the side I saw now, the one of sadness and regret. For a second the feeling of remorse at what I had said washed over me. My father had read me the stories of the Sons of the Earth. Aiglin the Father Tree and all other manners of magical beasts that were rumored to still roam the earth. The battle and subsequent slaughter of both humans and magical beings alike. It was a fierce internal struggle that we both seemed to feel, us humans that killed and encroached upon their homes, and the decimation of both the guilty and the innocent at the hands of the Elves and the Golden Army.

The quiet whisper of trembling lips laced with fear, and the tears threatening to spill, brought the prince from his daze. Wrenching myself from his grip, I shuffled backwards until I could feel the wall. He never moved.

"I should never have laid hands upon you, and for that I will try to make amends..." He rose, turning to disappear once again like he always seemed to do. He stopped short of the entrance of the tunnel, hand on the wall, he still spoke to me, but he never looked back, steeling his gaze straight forward. I couldn't say if it was shame or something else.

"...but for your sake I would watch my words more closely...little human"

* * *

The Prince had mostly kept to himself the past week, working on small contraptions, and swordplay, staying out of sight, almost as if he was avoiding me completely. I couldn't say I didn't welcome the brief periods of his absence. It was baffling, even now I still couldn't wrap my head around his demeanor that day. The sorrowful look, the tender touches, why suddenly he was taking pity on a human. The things he swore everlasting damnation and loathing towards.

But not everything had been entirely dreadful, Mr. Wink had become an endearing part of this captivity, and he too displayed a wholly different side when the prince wasn't around. Though languages separated us, we found ways to try to understand each other, nods, thumbs up, smiles, on my part at least for I didn't think Mr. Wink could manage a smile even if he tried. On the nights he took his trips to the Troll Market, seeking out that nights meal, it left a growing void of loneliness. This night was no different.

"I think Mr. Wink has a fondness for you little human" He strode by heading to the chamber he had made his residence in, swinging that silver lance around as easy as you could a pencil "he can't stop talking about the little games you play with him in my absence"

"Well he's a very sweet troll once you get to know him, I could say his outward appearance masks the gentle nature inside. Something I often wonder about his companion too" Eyes met at the last words, a brief promise of a smile playing on his lips. Quickly changing the subject I asked a question I had been thinking about for some time.

"What's it like being a Prince?" Sighing, it took a moment before he answered me. I had all but thought would dodge the question, any diversion to avoid talking about himself.

"A long road filled with many hard decisions and regrets" Coming to sit a foot away he continued on now capturing my full attention. "Decisions that could either bring a kingdom together or divide it completely. That kingdom is now just a shadow of it's former glory, driven underground in shame and disorder by human greed"

"Do all elves look like you?"

"Is this what we're doing now, sharing our history?"

"It's just a question... that night you found us in the Troll Market, it was the first time I had seen so many different creatures in one place. I knew about them, but knowing and seeing it right in front of you is mind-blowing. It's realizing all the bedtime stories you grew up with are true, and you...you're the first i've seen of your kind."

"We are similar, my sister and I are seen as somewhat different in terms to our race as a whole, elves are considered by humans standards to be of great beauty, with porcelain skin and silver hair. We're looked at as slightly unattractive to our own kind"

"not at all" Keeping my head down, I never even looked for his reaction. "I'd have to say your sister is very beautiful, she has very expressive eyes, and a kind nature. You should be proud of her, she's nothing like you"

"No matter how stubborn and unfavorable her actions are, I will always love and respect her, but even she won't stand in the way of what I have to do"

"Why do you have to do anything? You've spent so long hating humans, do you plan on spending the rest of your life alone, with your hatred to keep you warm at night?"

"Are you so keen to know who i'll share my bed with?" I reacted as if i'd been prodded, looking to him in a mixture of amazement and embarrassment. Those deep penetrating eyes bore straight through mine, almost daring me to make any acknowledgment of the innuendo. He laced his fingers together, coming to rest on his knee, waiting for an answer. Taking a moment to recollect myself, I continued on with the questions, hoping that particular subject would be dismissed, forgotten, and never brought up again.

"Can't you admit that we're not all alike, like with any race, there are good and bad. That along with the bad you would be wiping out innocent people, women...children. Doesn't that affect you at all?"

"For the survival of my people, of US in general, it must come to pass. We cannot co-exist without destroying each other, something time has proved over and over again"

"Can you look me in the eyes right now.." Leaning forward to close the gap between us, I crawled until it was a hair's breadth separating us. The position as intimate as we'd been thus far. Returning the favor, I tucked the golden hair back as he had mine that first night. I didn't know what was going through his mind at this time, it wasn't disgust at being touched, or anger, or amusement. It was him, gaze falling over every feature before him, as mine did, hands roaming the dark etched lines that ran across the pale skin of his face. It was curiosity, and excitement, his stilled breath becoming ragged with every passing minute.

"...and tell me you can take this weapon..." I grabbed the lance by his side, placing it in it's masters hand, eyes never straying, never moving from his. Tilting the sharp edge until it was level with the soft flesh of my throat. His breathing hitched at the blades tip burrowing itself into my skin. Releasing my hands to fall at my side, I waited.

"...and end my life as easily as you say you can, no remorse, no thought to it. Just one quick jab, and it's over. One less human in the world like you said, it makes no difference to you."

Those minutes seemed like time had cease to exist. Me with an instrument of death pointed at my most vulnerable spot. Him never releasing his grip on the lance. Both our breathings heavy. mostly at the fear of his movement, the lance cutting its way through me. Thoughts I didn't have at the beginning, the situation I had willingly put myself in.

"You can't do it can you?" His teeth gritting at the mere motion of failure. The blade retracted from its resting place at my throat, falling back to the ground with a audible thump, echoing down the long hollow chambers around us. Letting out the long sigh I had been holding, I relaxed a bit, death would have to wait a little longer for me. I made a mental note to quit placing myself in the dangerous situations I was constantly finding myself in.

Taking a moment to speak again, I felt myself being violently pulled forward, crashing into him. Before I could even register what was happening I felt soft lips on mine. His hands wound tightly in my hair, holding me close, preventing me from drawing back. Pulling the fistful of hair back, he exposed my neck, the red mark from the lance still visible. Planing small kisses up and down the irritated flesh, he came up once more to capture my mouth. Gripping my chin firmly, giving me no escape other than to relinquish to him.

I didn't know what to do. Not totally unskilled, it had been a long time since I had ever shared things like this with anyone, and they had never been as sure or as forceful as he was now. Giving in I wrapped my arms around his neck, moving my legs out to rest comfortable over his, now straddling his sitting figure. Returning the kiss, he deepened it, tongue prodding, inviting me to let him in. Clearing my head I pulled back, leaving him gasping at the loss of contact.

"Why are you doing this?" Asking as I cradled his head in the palms of my hands, imploring at the change of events that led to this dilemma. Why vengefulness had suddenly turned to desire, a old enemy being shown compassion and empathy. "you hate me, and all of my kind. How can you be one way, and now suddenly a different person entirely."

Capturing my hand in his, he brought the palm up to plant a gentle kiss on the soft skin, inhaling the scent. Still straddling his frame, an arm encircled me to draw me in and close the gap between us. Head resting on the space above my beating heart. I didn't know what this was, a delightful mix of excitement and fear ran through me. I had seen those same eyes heavy now with longing, brimming with rage and disgust all directed at me, that same hands entwining with mine that caressed and touched me tenderly now, around my throat all but squeezing the life from me.

"I don't know what kind of spell you have bewitched me with little human, but I could never bring myself to harm you" the confession brought warmth to me, in this short time I had managed to quell the rage against me, maybe in time I would be able to steer him from the destructive path he was on. Pulling my head down for another peck, I teased him, playfully dodging him before he was coming up to claim my mouth once more.

"Does this mean you're going to forgo this vendetta you have against us now?" Speaking against his lips, his gaze became hardened, any and all movement from him ceased. Leaning back I looked deep into those golden eyes to see all desire had now left, in it's place was the Prince from that first night.

"What makes you think I would do anything of the sort?" Moving to leave the comfort of his lap, he gripped my thighs, making it all but impossible to budge. "On the contrary, I think just what I need is a little human pet"

Gripping my rear he scooted me forward "a good, tame, docile little human, to attend to my every little need" Nuzzling into the space above my breasts, he continued the now unwanted kisses, biting the skin, taking care not to bruise the tender flesh. I tried pushing him away, but it was no use, he was far stronger than I would ever be.

Taking both of my hands in a single grip, he held them behind my back, leaving me without any defense and open to his every whim. The other hand gripping my jaw, forcing me to look at him.

"Is this not what you wanted?"

"To be treated like an animal, a slave? I'm not a pet, i'm a person and I don't belong to anyone"

"You belong to me"

That low growl in which he said it, the burning look in those golden eyes rimmed in black. The desire was back, and I couldn't help but become flustered and hot right along with him. I hated it, him, the way he was making me feel. Hated the way he made my body feel, betraying me with every intimate touch.

"I'll never yield to you...ever"

He laughed releasing me to push him away as I drug myself and the chain to the opposite end of the clearing.

"Oh little human, I haven't even began to have fun with you yet"


End file.
